Rapture/CA:HoD
Rapture is the 5th area available for questing in Castle Age: Heart of Darkness. Main Quest 1: Dark Depths Navigating in complete darkness is quite unsettling as the sounds of the unknown begin to tap into your darkness fears. Quickly find your way out before something in this darkness finds you! Main Quest 2: Warming Light After what seems like an eternity, you make your way towards the light. Curiously, you are not sensitive to this light. You discover the source of the singing. There are beautiful succubi singing. The music is mesmerizing almost sending you into a trance-like state. The succubi spot you and decide to fly away. Quickly, follow them! Main Quest 3: The Clearing Following the succubi brings you into a large clearing. To your amazement, there are hundreds of succubi frolicking about. A small group of them approach you and motion for you to follow them. You should be cautions at this point but you fail to resist their calling. Continue to follow them and see where it leads. Main Quest 4: Elysium The succubi lead to you to a small village. The village is bustling with activity as there is drinking, eatting, and dancing. The succubi encourage you to enjoy the food. Could this be an actual utopia? The succubi insist you meet their queen. There is little resistance as you continue to follow them. Main Quest 5: Citadel of The Dawn You arrive at a magnificent citadel. The crystaline glass reflects the rays of light in all directions. As you step through the enormous palace doors, a feeling of uneasiness washes over you. You can feel the guardian Ayana pulling at your soul but the feeling is lost as the succubi continue to urge you forward. Special Mission: Mouth of Hell You step into a grand throne room where a beautiful succubus sits high up on her throne. Never have you seen such a beautiful being. She steps down from her throne to greet you bu extending her hand towards you. She motions to have you kneel. The feeling of uneasiness washes over you again... Selenia: I am Selenia, Queen of the Succubi. I see that you have been enjoying yourself in my realm. What more can you ask for from paradise? I control everything here and it could be at your fingertips as well. All I ask for in return is that you give your soul to my master. You have no use for it here. You are free to enjoy all the pleasures in life without experiencing more suffering. You start to feel the conflict within yourself. Selenia offers a compelling deal. You have dealt with nothing but strife and violence since you have come to this world. What a relief it would be if you were to leave all those burdens behind. However, something feels amiss. You can feel your soul swirl about within you trying with all its might to resist the temptation in front of you. What is the right decision? Selenia: What is your answer mortal? Live the burden of the flesh or enjoy all the pleasures you could have ever dreamed of? My master grows impatient You feel something pulse from within your tattered shirt. You reach for it and you still realize you still possess the Blood Tear. The warmth of it reassures you of what you must do. You must resist the temptations of Selenia. You are the one Azeron entrusted to bring this world out of darkness. You refuse Selenia's demands. Selenia: You dare to refuse me??? The ground begins to shake and the sky darkens as the light streaming through the window begins to dim. The citadel begins to crumble. The succubi who escorted you here have grown into grotesque demons. You quickly reach for your weapon and dispatch them.. As you make your way out of the citadel, the once magnificent structure gets swallowed into the ground. In its place is a large pool of molten liquid. The intense heat causes your skin to blister. Your attempt to step back is barred by a small army of succubi and Selenia. Selenia: You will regret refusing my offer. Now you will suffer for eternity! Notes * Category:Quests/CA:HoD